


Moregeous Memories

by reichenbach_riots



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Siren, saveintheflesh, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichenbach_riots/pseuds/reichenbach_riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Season 2 spoilers to ensue* Amy's passing brings memories in floods back to Kieren's head. He remembers her smile and her laugh and the carnival she dragged him to a year ago. To keep his friend's memory alive, he drags a reluctant boyfriend along to the fairground a day ending in wishful thinking and prize giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moregeous Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little ficlet up for my writeaway on tumblr (reichenbach-riots.tumblr.com). This was based off of this prompt sent to me by simonmonroesays.tumblr.com
> 
> prompt: anyway, you know that carnival thing that amy and kieren went to as a day trip? imagine kieren dragging simon out there "in amy's memory" for a little date and simon being surprisingly good at the skill games that kieren always failed miserably at. imagine kieren being frustrated at his inability to shoot a duck and simon feeling bad so he wins kieren the biggest teddy bear they have.
> 
> [As always, let me know about any leering spelling mistakes]

Kieren looked back on the day fondly now, though he only recently realized how big of a prick he had acted when he was actually living through the day. He remembered it with a smile as he walked to the bungalow. Amy, though her heart wasn’t beating then, had been full of life. She dragged him to that silly carnival in the next town over and he watched as she danced around the fairgrounds. 

Kieren laughed as he walked, hands in his pockets, recalling the day. Everyone had looked at Amy with eyes full of terror though her only mission was to drag Kieren on every single ride in the park. He remembered the swings. The people. He remembered Amy. 

He let out a soft sigh as he neared the familiar bungalow, lifting his hand up to rap on the door gently. He fiddled with his sleeves, pulling them down aimlessly as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. He bit his lip as he waited, the smile returning to his face as Simon opened the door. 

“Well don’t you look moregeous.” Kieren said in a small sing song voice as he brushed past Simon who just furrowed his brows and laughed. The elder shook his head as he closed the door and turned around, now face to face with Kieren. 

“Not at all moregeous actually, I wasn’t expecting you.” Simon replied, running a hand through his messy hair, not slicked back for once in the surprised state Kieren had caught him in. 

The younger only shrugged innocently in return. “Still moregeous to me. But that doesn’t matter. For one you should always be expecting me, and two I have a plan for today. Get dressed.” He said with eyes full of excitement behind the brown contacts. 

Simon only shook his head, fixing the neck of his sweater. “No. I’m not doing anything else with your parents. We talked about this, Ren. I still think they hate me.” He replied as Kieren only groaned. “Simon ,you saved my life… it’s fine.” He whispered, pausing to take Simon’s hand in his own. “Nothing to do with my parents anyway. It’s a date. Something in Amy’s memory.” He whispered, a hopeful smirk on his face as he looked expectantly up to the other. 

Simon sighed, nodding and leaning down to press his lips to Kieren’s temple gently. “Fine. Just because you seem to be moregeous today as well.” He huffed, pulling away from the other to walk towards his bedroom. Kieren smiled victoriously, turning to watch the other go. The elder turned back around again, looking to Kieren. “Does the mousse have to be on.” He sighed, his usual pout more exaggerated. 

Kieren chuckled, shaking his head, “No. She didn’t wear it when she went.” He added, wanting to keep an air of surprise around the carnival. He knew if Simon heard of large groups of people, he wouldn’t want to go. Simon nodded in return, moving to his bedroom to sift through his closet. He closed the door behind him, making sure Kieren stayed out as he pulled off his sweater and tee shirt, tossing them to the floor before they were replaced with his usual turtle neck jumper. He ignored the scar running down his back, remembering how Amy never minded. He smiled fondly at his old friend before moving to the mirror and fixing his hair, slicking it back as usual. 

Kieren had taken a seat on the arm of Simon’s chair, lanky legs splayed before him as Simon approached. “Even more moregeous.” Kieren laughed, looking up to the other as he leaned in to brush his lips against Simon’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go!” He said excitedly, feeling like Amy when she had dragged him along months ago. Simon’s eyes flew open at Kieren’s excitement, managing to grab his parka from the hook besides the door as he was pulled out of the house, kicking the door closed behind him. 

Kieren slowed, letting Simon pull his parka on as he led the way, combat boots hitting the wet pavement beneath him from the morning’s early rain. Simon wrapped his arm around Kieren’s lithe waist, pulling him close as they walked to the outskirts of the town. 

“Should I be worried? Is my health in danger going on this adventure? Do I get to know where we are going?” Simon asked, raising a brow as he walked with Kieren close. The younger shook his head with a wide smile, hands in his pocket as he happily stayed pulled to the other’s side. “Nope, nope, and definitely not.” He replied, making Simon’s pout become even further exaggerated.

Kieren smiled as he looked to Simon, still finding it strange to be the two of them alone now. Amy wasn’t there to call them her boy’s any more and the thought still made Kieren’s chest ache. He swallowed thickly as he turned his head back to the road, seeing the next town grow closer already. 

The two walked in a comforting silence, happy enough to be in each other’s company. Simon’s usual brooding nature always felt uplifted when he was with the other, and no words had to be spoken to know what the other was feeling. Simon was skeptical and Kieren’s nostalgia blossomed as he saw the small fairground, bustling with people once again. 

“What is this about, Kier?” Simon asked, brows furrowed as Kieren took his hand, intertwining their fingers so Simon couldn’t run. 

“Amy brought me here forever ago. She was so.. so happy and so very Amy when we went. It was… the first time I really met her in this life. She would have loved to come back this year, I know it. She’d play the games and I’d be rubbish again… she would have loved it. Which is why I proposed… well dragged you here.” Kieren rambled as Simon smiled, cupping the other’s cheek. 

“I think it’s a brilliant idea.” Simon whispered, “Not a fan of the location or the people but… if Amy loved it then there is good in it.” He added as Kieren nodded in agreement, moving to pull Simon in with a wide smile. 

Kieren looked around in awe. He remembered being the only one with Amy not wearing their mousse the year before. He remembered hiding behind the facade his hood provided and even then getting looks. 

There were still upset eyes as Simon and Kieren walked in, Kieren buying their tickets. As they entered the grounds however, Kieren was blown away at the PDS sufferers free without the mousse. A small wave of pride washed over him as he realized his hood was now down and he was walking hand in hand with the most handsome man in the world, mousse or no mousse. Currently the two were sporting none and he wished Amy was there to see it. 

Kieren grounded himself once again, turning to Simon. “Come on, she loved the swings. Let’s go.” He said with a grin as Simon groaned but followed anyway. Kieren hopped from foot to foot excitedly, his red jeans bright in their dull surroundings. Despite it being a carnival the fog still hung low from the early and fast cool morning the rain brought. Roarton’s dreary colours seemed to be spreading, it had all seemed brighter when Amy was around. 

Kieren smiled as they were let into the ride, Kieren giggling to himself as he hooked himself up into the seat, watching as Simon fumbled with the chain, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Kieren chuckled, swinging back to help him. “Thanks.” Simon smiled sheepishly as Kieren grinned, the ride picking them up into the air. 

Kieren lifted his arms out, letting a small yell out of happiness like Amy had the year before. Simon smiled widely as he watched his boyfriend proudly, moving his arms up to follow in suite. The two came back to the ground in a fit of giggles, acting worse than the children around them as they stumbled back into the ground. Simon smiled widely, pulling Kieren to his chest, kissing the top of his head. “Amy would have loved that, I could see her there.” He hummed as Kieren smiled, resting against the other. 

“She did.” Kieren hummed before pulling away and scowling as he saw the booths set up for the skill games. “Amy and I were terrible at those.” He huffed as Simon loosened his grip on the other to turn and look at the booth’s as well. “She had wanted this crazy squid hat and I wanted a giant teddy bear. Before I was chased out of here, we must have spent a hundred quid on those.” He muttered, making Simon laugh as he turned to see Kieren pouting. 

“Maybe you’ve improved. My treat, you should try again.” Simon smiled, nudging Kieren in the shoulder. 

The younger bit his lip, shaking his head before he saw the same teddy bear as last year. “Oh fine, you sod. But you’re wasting your money.” He called, hooking his pointer finger around Simon’s to pull him in the direction before letting go and stalking up to the booth. Simon smiled warmly to the woman working there who looked a little offput. The two paid no attention to her look as Simon paid and Kieren picked up the little game gun. He attempted multiple times to shoot the moving yellow ducks to no avail. “This is stupid.” He huffed, putting the gun down in embarrassment. He crossed his arms, turning to walk towards the rides again before Simon quickly put more money down. 

Kieren furrowed his brows as he turned back to see Simon picking up the gun. “It’s no use, love. The ducks are PDS sufferers , I swear. You can’t kill them.” He whined as the woman laughed nervously. Simon just waved Kieren away dismissively as he shot the gun at the ducks, hitting them down effortlessly. 

“Oi… Simon! That was brilliant!” Kieren exclaimed, running back towards the other as Simon proudly pointed to a bear bigger than the one Kieren had shot for. Kieren’s eyes lit up as he was handed the bear from the other. “It’s perfect!” The younger exclaimed, kissing the corner of Simon’s lips gently before running away, clutching the bear tight to his chest.

Simon jogged to keep up with Kieren, moving to pause before him as Kieren came to a stop with a wide smile. “It is so unfair that you are too amazing at that.” He huffed, hugging the bear to his chest too. He leaned up on his toes to kiss Simon’s lips gently, the bear stuck between their chests. 

“I’ll try and be modest though I will use my amazing strength as blackmail in the future.” Simon laughed, pulling away to look at Kieren clutching the bear to his chest, the stuffed animal nearly as tall as his lanky limbs. Kieren just rolled his eyes, “Sod off, moregeous.” He teased before turning back towards the rides, moving the bear to one arm as his hand reached for Simon’s. 

\---------------------------------------

The two walked back to Roarton in the quiet night of the country. Kieren lugged the bear with him, his hand swinging in Simon’s gently between them. “We should bring the bear to Amy’s grave. She would have loved it, Simon.” Kieren whispered as Simon nodded, looking to his boyfriend. 

“I mean… I love it dearly but I have you to be my teddy bear… Amy would have adored this guy.” He added as Simon smiled wider. “You’re right, let’s go bring it to her.” He added, squeezing Kieren’s hand. “Then cuddles can resume with me instead.” Simon added with a small wink that made Kieren giggle. 

The two walked hand in hand as they trudged through the mud that the night’s rain had created. Kieren settled the bear against the headstone, scrunching up his face as he stepped back. “I don’t know Simon… something’s always off when I come here… it doesn’t feel like she’s here.” He whispered, turning to the other. “And it looks like it’s been messed up… it was neater at the funeral.” He added as Simon just shook his head. 

“Oh it’s fine, Kier. The bear is lovely there, it must have been messed up from the rain.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kieren’s waist, “Let’s go home.” He added with a smile, moving forward to pat the headstone gently, running his fingers down the cool stone. 

He pulled away, holding his hand out to Kieren as the other took it, “Come on, Moregeous.” He whispered, kissing Kieren’s temple softly as they walked out hand in hand.


End file.
